


Overwhelmed

by shortestghost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Opposites Attract, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortestghost/pseuds/shortestghost
Summary: Hange Zoe is a Pharmacist at South Maria General Drugstore. Despite having a good job, she's sleeping in her friends basement. Levi Ackerman runs his own karaoke bar but can just about scrape up his rent. When the latter posts an ad for a new roommate to help solve his problem, he becomes overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with annoyance, messiness and foul smelling gerbils.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Cat. This ship is my all time favorite in AoT and I've been DREAMING of writing a fanfiction surrounding them. A few things first; 
> 
> -If I do miss something or I get a fact about the characters wrong, I apologize, I've only watched the anime and conducted some background and character information checks. I haven't been near the manga at all (unfortunately), but I'll try my best. 
> 
> -Updates might not be too frequent due to working in a healthcare job and balancing education, but I'll try my hardest for y'all (if anyone even does get to reading that is). 
> 
> Anyways, enough. Enjoy the garbage I'm about to spew at you all -Cat

"Thank you come agai-" the bell chimed and the sound of a door closing followed. A woman sighed and yawned- "2 more hours to go, then I can go home... not too bad". She sighed again. Her appearance was messy, with hair thick brown hair (seemingly lazily thrown up) in a pony tail. She wore a pair of rounded glasses, the lenses thick and also a little foggy with dirt. Under them her eyes were a mixed shade of hazel and brown, with very prominent dark circles under them, obviously due to a severe lack of sleep. She was tall and donned a scrub shirt and a pair of work trousers. Around her neck was a lanyard which donned her Pharmacy ID. The card itself held a small photograph and her name- Zoe Hange. 

Zoe Hange (more preferably Hanji- she really hates her name) is a pharmacist at the South Maria General Drugstore. She knew she wanted a job in a medical or science profession ever since she was a child and to her, pharmaceuticals was the way to go (she felt she'd be too clumsy for a surgeon). She was the top of her class in Stohess University and had no trouble finding a job right off the bat. However, she was troubled in finding a house. She did make money of her job and is currently attempting to save up for a small place to herself, however apartments were expensive. Not to mention, she had to pay off her car (which had been making some expensive sounding noises recently), help pay for groceries and she payed her own bills. So for now, her living quarters consisted of her best friends basement. She never hated the basement per-say, but Miche has a girlfriend now. She can't be hanging around all the time and be invasive of their privacy... that and living in a basement is kinda sad. 

"I'm running for coffee Hanji, do you want anything?" a young man in a similar uniform to herself stood beside her. He had light brown hair and wore a soft smile. His own ID card read the name 'Moblit Berner'. "Y'know, not like you've had enough today or anything, I'd put money on coffee making up 90% of your blood stream." 

Hanji stuck her tongue out at her co-worker- which made him emit a small chuckle- "now now Moblit, you know there's no such thing as too much coffee! And since you were already so very considerate to offer, you can get me the usual", her usual being plain, black coffee and 3 sugars. She always insisted that she 'needed that extra energy boost' which always made her colleague roll his eyes and begin to mumble about sleep and eye-bags. "Think you can also grab me something to snack on?" she rubbed her belly "I'm getting kinda hungry, and I forgot to eat earlier" she shot him a smile. Moblit gave her the thumbs up before running out the front the door, the bell chiming as he did so. 

Hanji sighed and walked further behind the counter to not double, but triple check the meds back there. The great thing about working with Moblit is that everything was always done. Hanji, Moblit and their colleague 'Rico Brzenska' (who had finished her shift at 3PM) considered themselves as 'The Dream Team'. All work was always finished early or on-time and prep for the following day was already half finished. Not to mention their delivery driver 'Ian Dietrich' (not to mention, Rico's husband) did a fantastic job at delivering their drugs to different nursing homes and hospitals and was near enough always finished to drive home with Rico. However, the issue with finishing early was sometimes an issue. Especially with 2 long hours to 6PM (quitting time) with only the floors to mop and the last of the drug organisation to do. They had very few clients today picking up prescriptions, and sometimes the odd customer in to make a small purchase. 

The bell chimed again, causing Hanji to jump and walk out to the counter, expecting to see Moblit with her coffee. However, she was instead met with the eyes of two teenage boys. The shorter of the two was blonde with a pair of bright blue eyes. He looked slightly feminine but was still noticeably male. His companion was a little taller, with dark messy hair and a pair of eyes that were a mixture off green and blue. Both of them looked to be around 17 years old. Hanji smiled before greeting the duo; 

"Hello! Welcome to South Maria General, what can I do to help you both?" the first to speak was the blonde. 

"Hello, I'm Armin Arlert" he was very soft spoken "I'm here to pick up a prescription for my grandfather, Gerald Arlert? He wasn't able to collect it himself" he shuffled awkwardly. 

Hanji nodded "give me a sec. She turned and vanished in to the back and a rustling was heard. She then re-emerged with a small paper bag in hand. "here you go Armin, and hopefully your grandfather gets back on his feet again soon. He and I always share a nice chat when he comes here! I should've recognized you of the bat, I guess I'm just tired!"

"Will do ma'am" Armin looked over to his companion "Eren, do you wanna ask her?". The boy known as Eren nodded before he spoke up ;

"Uh... we work for a small Karaoke bar down the road, our boss was wondering if we could leave some flyers here to help with advertising?" he shuffled his feet awkwardly "if that's okay with you ma'am? We're just trying to not let the business fall apart" he shuffled his feet awkwardly and fingered the flyers he had in his hand. 

"Of course, leave them with me and I'll find a spot for them in here" the two boys beamed at her words. Eren placed them on the counter for Hanji to take and turned to Armin "thanks ma'am, we best be going now but thank you!"

Hanji watched as they ran out the door happily and waved them off, Moblit coming in just as they left the building. 

"What was that all about Hanji?" He questioned, setting her coffee and a large bag of gummy bears (much to Hanji's joy) down in front of her. 

Hanji picked up one of the flyers "Arlert's grandson and his friend, they must be advertising for their workplace or something" she then looked down at the glossy paper in her hand "Ackerman's Karaoke, say Moblit are you any good at singing?" she asked with a smile.

"Not a chance Hanji, but hey, maybe Miche would be interested?"

The pair laughed "Pfft, imagine. I can't really afford to go anywhere nice at the moment anyway, I'm still on a house hunt and It's not going well at all" Hanji sighed. She took a gulp of her coffee and opened the packet of gummies in front of her. 

"What about a roommate?" Moblit suggested. "I'm sure if you keep an eye on the paper and any ad's, you could find someone to live with, go halves on the bills. Could work" he attempted to steal a gummy bear only to have his hand smacked away, to which he emitted a yelp. 

"A roommate eh?" Hanji grinned and swallowed another bear "Moblit you might just be on to something... NOW ENOUGH CHITTER CHATTER! Let's get the rest of our work finished, maybe we can lock up 5 minutes early!"

"Yes boss!" another smack, followed by a yelp was heard as he attempted to steal another bear. 

-

"Hey boss, we got those flyers handed out!" Eren yelled as he entered the bar "we got a few handed out and we left some with some businesses around the street, hopefully, we'll have customers pour in from all over soon!"

Levi sighed. He however was grateful that these brats were willing to work so hard to help him get some extra customers. His business would be down the toilet if it wasn't for his staff. They always did a good job at attracting the attention of people around them. 

"Thanks Jaeger, now you and Arlert get back to cleaning the tables, it'll be 7 soon and I want this place in shape" he ordered. 

"Yes sir" two voices replied, and the sound of spray bottles were heard. 

Levi sighed again and checked his phone. Still no calls. 

Due to the lack of business recently, Levi was struggling with his finances. His bills were only one hit away from going unpaid, it was thanks to the teenagers working for him that he was even able to pay his bills. So desperate times called for desperate measures. He decided to post an ad in the newspaper and on social media looking for a roommate. However, living with him came with strict rules- no mess, no noise, no violence, no drugs, no large pets etc. 'That's probably why no one has called back yet' he thought to himself. 

Levi was a perfectionist. He was vertically challenged (much to his dismay- imagine being 5'2") and not just short in height, short in temper. He also wouldn't hold back on being brutally honest. He briefly remembered making Armin cry because the floor wasn't brushed right. He was hard to please most of the time and as Eren puts it 'has cleaning fetish'- which isn't true, he just likes his space to be clean. 

The door opened and two more of his employees entered, ready for their shift. Connie Springer and Sasha Brouse. 'Tonight will be a blast...' he thought sarcastically. 

"Hey captain" he winced in annoyance at the nickname "sorry if we're late, Sasha was going to starve if she never ate" the short male with the shaven head said.

"Just don't do it again, and help Eren and Armin set up please". Levi knew they would do it again. They were near enough always late, always due to the girl's massive appetite. But they made up for it with hard work and a round on the karaoke to attract customers. They had good talent. 

Levi sighed and began to help the teenagers prepare the place. Hopefully they had a good turnout. 

-

It was 9PM and surprisingly, there was a good crowd. Looks like the posters had really paid off in the end. He'd have to thank Eren later. Levi stood behind the bar and polished glasses, the sound of a really well performed karaoke version of an ABBA song being performed by both Connie and Sasha had the crowd clapping and singing a long to the chorus. 

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and asked Eren if he'd take over for him while he took a call, and walked in to the back office. 

He took out his phone and an unknown number flashed the screen. He sighed before answering; 

"Hello, Levi Ackerman speaking, can I help you?"

A woman's voice sounded on the other side of the phone. 

"Hello, I'm calling about the apartment, that's if, it's still up for grabs?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! I'm back to work in a few days so I might as well throw chapter two at you guys while I'm here. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first :)
> 
> Anyways, lets get to it funky little dinosaurs!

Hanji yelled in to her pillow for what must've been the 5th time tonight. She'd been at this for hours now. Her phone battery was nearly dead and she was ready to invest in a new charger- hers had seen better days. 

As soon as she'd left the pharmacy and gave Moblit a ride home, Hanji decided that she was in fact, going to take her colleagues advice and look for shared accommodation in the paper. She needed somewhere. She didn't want to be a hermit in her friends basement forever. So on the way back, she picked up a newspaper from a local newsagents and drove straight to Miche's house. She let herself in with the spare key he'd loaned her and greeted her housemate before heading down to her basement so she could get to house hunting. 

House hunting that wasn't going so well due to the fact that every-time she got in cintact with someone they turned her down on the spot due to either being a woman (majority of the people she'd called had been males, looking for another 'bro') or due to the fact that she had two pet gerbils- people seemed to be put off by rodents. 

"I love you both and all" Hanji looked over to the cage that sat neatly on her dresser, a name label on the bottom read Sawney and Bean, "But you both are making this exceptionally difficult for me". 

Sawney squeaked. Bean sat in his food bowl and stared. 

Hanji sighed and rubbed her eyes under her glasses. She was tired. But she was also determined. She looked down to the newspaper and looked at her final option; 

'ROOMMATE NEEDED- ANY GENDER, MUST BE HYGIENIC, SMALL PETS ONLY, MUST BE INDEPENDENT (I'M LOOKING A HOUSEMATE, NOT A BEST FRIEND), CONTACT LEVI ACKERMAN, NUMBER LISTED BELOW' 

She was hygienic. Well, she showered when she deemed necessary (not that he needed to know how often she showered), her pets were gerbils, not greyhounds and by hell she was 'any gender'. His name seemed familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on exactly where she'd heard it before... or saw it. Either way, the word 'Ackerman' felt familar

"Heck... looks like I might be winning boys" Hanji grinned, feeling like she'd won the lottery. 

This time, the two rodents ignored her entirely and were instead, preoccupied with munching on their food. She stuck her tongue out at her beloved babies, before turning ti pay her phone some attention.

The only human in the room opened her phone up again, hopefully for the last time tonight. 

1 ring...

2 rings...

3 ri- a voice.

His voice was low and tired sounding. Maybe even a smidgen of grumpiness. 

"Hello, Levi Ackerman speaking, can I help you?"

Hanji picked up on a distant commotion in the background, 'sounds like music, ABBA I think', she noted. She looked down at he newspaper in her lap before speaking again, trying to make herself sound as professional as possible. She really needed this apartment and she didn't want to screw it up with the first sentence she'd ever say to this man. She wanted to go to sleep and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep if her quest went unsuccessful. 

"Hello, I'm calling about the apartment, that's if, it's still available?"

She sighed quietly, 'That sounded okay right?' she mentally taunted herself with questions. 

"What's your name and why are you interested? Do you meet the quota that I added?" she heard rustling, the sound of pages being turned and a pen being clicked. 

'Is he preparing to take notes?' she thought. She cleared her throat again before she spoke, attempting to gather the words in her head. 

"Well, my name is Zoe Hange, but call me Hanji-" the scribbling sound of a pen on paper made her pause, and she felt her nerves begin to go haywire. She suddenly felt warm, and the perspiration coming from her hands increased. Yup, she was definitely nervous.

"Shitty name. Now come on, I haven't got all evening" -she felt his eye roll through the phone.

'Wow, what an ass' she thought before she mentally berated herself for stalling before continuing; "It's more a fact of I need the place, I've been living in my best friends basement since I graduated college and housing is expensive. I have two small gerbils but they aren't problems. I clean regularly,"-her words began to pick up speed and soon she was firing out information like a machine gun, desperately in need of this opportunity "I can cook, so I can help with meals, I work in a pharmacy so you'll hardly see me- out of sight out of mind yeah? I'm responsible, reliable an-" the male voice over the phone interrupted her.

"Calm down, I don't need a fucking essay, Christ." his tone had gotten sharper and far grumpier. Hanji suddenly felt very taken back with his attitude; 'someone has a stick up their ass', she snickered quietly at her mental comment. 

Levi spoke again "do your animals smell? How often do you bathe? I don't want anyone smelling of shit in my apartment".

Hanji was taken back yet again by the mans words. However, instead of biting her tongue and answering his question, all thought process suddenly went out the window when she spoke;

"Man, are you always this much of an ass or did something shit in your lunch?"

Hanji was met with silence on the other end of the phone and she felt her heart sink. She internally cursed her stupid mouth and the thought of continuing her house hunt through the night until she found a place. She was prepared to hang up when the male spoke up at the other end of the line.

"Ackerman's Karaoke tomorrow at 6:30PM, don't be fucking late".

And the line went dead. Hanji sat in awe. Had she finally done it? Despite the numerous questions making her head spin, she could only say one thing;

"Maybe I should've told him that by cooking, it means microwaved meals and anything in a toaster..."

-

Levi stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He was pissed. This woman didn't even know him, and she'd insulted him, during an interview to stay at his apartment. 

'I wasn't the nicest to her either... however, she owns rodents, I had to know if they smelt like shit'

However, someone was finally showing interest in sharing an apartment and helping him with paying his rent and bills. Someone he wouldn't even have to look at due to their job and they cooked so it wouldn't be his responsibility to babysit this woman all the time. Finally he'd have more money to spare.

His apartment was located just above his bar however, even though he owned the bar, he was still renting the apartment. When he first decided he wanted to open his own business, running his own bar was right up his alley. He had no interest in college and from a young age, he'd worked with his uncle Kenny in his bar (dubbed 'The Underground') and had pretty much became a pro bartender from there. The karaoke part was Kenny's idea as well. There wasn't many karaoke places around so it'd make a pretty neat addition to Maria City District. When he saw the building had an apartment above it, he thought it'd be handy to live there. However, due to insufficient funds, he wasn't able to buy both. But since more money would've went in to renting the bar, he decided to buy that (with help from his uncle Kenny) full-on and paid his rent for his living quarters up above. And since he ran the bar, his landlord even took money off his rent. 

However it clearly wasn't enough off, since he was currently in the situation he was in. At least now he had that issue covered, as long as his meeting went well in the morning with Hanji that is. 

"Tch, shitty woman" he mumbled to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts due to a knock on his office door, followed by Sasha sticking her head round the door. 

"Um boss, Eren needs a hand out here" she said quickly before running back out. He could hear a man on the karaoke outside, singing a very drunken version of 'Sweet Caroline', the occupants of the bar clapping and singing along. He sighed, walking to the door and muttering to himself. 

"Tch... lets hope Jaeger hasn't fucked up any drinks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I thought this would be a good cut off point. Thanks for reading!


End file.
